1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ceramic molding which is manufactured from high-temperature resistant, fire-resistant or refractory fibers and fine-grain, fire-resistant or refractory materials, and from other customary additives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to produce ceramic moldings which are manufactured from high-temperature resistant, fire-resistant or refractory fibers and materials. However, it is customary that the fire-resistant or refractory fibers have a distribution which is as homogeneous as possible over the cross section of the ceramic molding. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,346 to Luhleich, et al. teaches a method for making thermal-shock resistant molded articles with silicon carbide. The articles made according to this process are homogeneous and throughgoingly porous molded articles or parts. Another such example can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,495 to Galliath, et al., which patent teaches a porous ceramic article having a uniform open porosity of at least 20% by volume with average pore size in the range of 1-10 microns. Finally, it has also been a customary practice in the art to work toward a method of producing highly densified ceramic articles in which the ceramic articles so produced have a density substantially equal to the theoretical density through uniform porosity. Both above-mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,514,346 and 3,993,495, are incorporated herein by reference.